les délires d'angelina
by angelinadelacour
Summary: petits délires d'une auteuse complétement frappa dingue! mdr Avertissement: à vos risques et fous rires!Chap 3: mes défis pour vous!
1. Default Chapter

Coucou tout le monde, j'ai décider de me faire un coin pour mettre mes délires d'auteur ou des songfic enfin je verrai ! et le tout sur HP !!! vous en avez de la chance ! lol  
  
Bon, je préviendrai pour les rating !!mais si vous êtes pas cardiaque et que vous avez pas peur de mourir de rire alors sa va ! lol  
  
Mon premier texte que je vous propose, je vous laisse le découvrir ! c la fin du tome 7 voilà comment je vois la fin du combat entre Harry et Voldemort !  
  
BONNE LECTURE :  
  
Ils se tenaient face à face, des corps étaient éparpillés autour d'eux, la salle où ils se trouvaient dégager une odeur de mort et de souffrance. On pouvait entendre les derniers combattants, une poignée comparé à leur effectif au début du combat, qui se lançaient les derniers sorts du désespoir et de la fatigue. Deux camps. Deux magies, si différentes et pourtant si proche. Mangemorts et défenseurs de la magie blanche qui s'affrontaient depuis des heures pour voir leur camps vainqueur de cette terrible bataille.  
  
Harry sentait tout le poids de la destinée du monde de la magie sur ses frêles épaules. Il avait combattu pendant des heures, affrontant mangemort après mangemort, portant secours à ses amis, à ses compagnons. Il s'était enfin retrouvé devant le Lord Sombre, l'assassin de ses parents et de tant d'autres personnes, sorcières ou moldus.  
  
IL était en face de lui et lui souriait avec son visage de serpent venimeux. IL le dardait de son regard rouge sang, son sang, le sang que sa mère lui avait léguer et que ce serpent avez prélever sur lui pour sa résurrection.  
  
C'était la fin, ils le savaient tout les deux. L'un d'eux allait mourir ce soir, c'était la prophétie. L'un d'eux n'allait jamais revoir la lumière d'une nouvelle aube qui se lève. Harry se concentra, récapitulant le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Dumbeldor pendant des mois, ils y avait passer plus de la moitié de son année scolaire, sacrifiant ses week-end. Ce plan ingénieux dont seul l'esprit réfléchi d'un grand mage aurait pu concevoir. Leur arme ultime contre le fléau.  
  
Les yeux rouges le fixaient, Harry put y lire de la haine et une certaine satisfaction. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette magique. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action. D'un cri rageur il lança un sort de stupéfixion au Lord.  
  
Celui-ci l'évita de peu mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Harry lui balança ses chaussures boueuses et usées en pleine face. Une grose marque de semelle crantée lui barré la figure et laissait dégoulinée une boue visqueuse, celle qui venait du marécage qui entourait son Q.G..  
  
Il mit ce geste sur le compte du désespoir du jeune homme et sentit que la fin été proche pour le jeune homme. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre la raison. Alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, parce que faut bien dire que passer la cinquantaine, mage ou pas mage, les reins sont ce qu'ils sont, rouillés par le manque de sport et aussi les repas non équilibré ! Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir fait torturé puis tué son diététimage qui lui avait recommander moins de tueries et plus de légumes et fruits frais ! Même de prendre ne année sabbatique sur la côte d'Azur. Tout à coups, il se sentit projeté en arrière par un cou de pied bien placé dans le ventre. Le jeune homme fit une pirouette de gymnastique digne de Jackie Chan( ou Buffy pour les fans). Il s'avança vers la masse informe de vêtement noir qui gisait à quelques pas, se pencha en avant pour la man?uvre final. Il empoigna le mage par le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient derrière la nuque et lui fourra ses chaussettes malodorantes dans la gorge. Il les avait porté pendant un mois entier, elles sentaient la sueur, les pieds quoi ! et puis il y avait dans les mailles de laine plein de petites peaux mortes et de bout d'ongles de pieds qui c'étaient cassés.  
  
Imaginez l'horreur qu'a du vivre ce pauvre vieillard en sentant cette masse laineuse et nauséabonde d'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Harry Potter le regarda avec un sourire made in Malfoy junior. Après les derniers cris agonisants, enfin il supposa qu'ils étaient agonisant vu qu'ils étaient étouffés par les chaussettes.  
  
Quand il fut sur que le lord avait rendu le dernier soupir( par le nez), il se retourna vers la bande de mangemort qui avaient regardé la scène les yeux ronds.  
  
- Alors, qui est le prochain ?  
  
Il croisa les doigts, les mangemorts se regardèrent un instant indécis, mais la vue d'une douzaine de paires de chaussettes que tenaient dans leurs mains les rescapé finit de les convaincre de fuir. Ils transplanèrent.  
  
Le lendemain, la nouvelle de la mort définitive du Lord Sombre était en gros titre dans tout les journaux sorciers. Harry Potter se retira dans le deuil et fini sa vie en tant qu'Auror.  
  
L'emblème de la famille Potter devint un gros lion étendu sur un grand tas de chaussettes multicolores !  
  
Depuis ce jour, chaque hivers et de génération en génération, au coin du feu magique, les petits sorciers écoutent l'histoire de Harry Potter raconté par leur grand père.  
  
MORALITE : A chaque mage noir sa paire de chaussettes ! nan pour faire plus sérieux voyons. hum Si tu veux en finir avec les mages noirs prépare tes chaussettes et enfile ton peignoir !  
  
Bon fini aik ce délire, j'espère que sa vous a plu, laisser moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé ! je pense aps que je referai un truc dans ce genre avant un bout de temps ! il me faut des idées alors si vous en avez n'hésité pas !!  
  
@+++  
  
@ngelin@del@cour 


	2. paques ou comment réaliser le voeu du su...

Salut tous, encore un petit délire made in angy pour votre plus grand malheur ( pas de bonheur lol). Je fais ça sur un coup de tête, car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, j'ai une tonne d'inspiration alors autant exploiter le filon !lol  
  
Disclamer : les merveilleux persos qui seront présentés dans ce que nous ne pouvons pas qualifié de fic ci-dessous appartiennent à mon mentor ! j'ai nommé miss Rowling ! la présence de personnages légèrement OCC ne sera pas de ma responsabilité...  
  
Avertissement : cette fic mériterai du « R » tant les scènes qui sont présenté dans ce lambeau de « fic » sont choquantes, je vous préviens, vous lisez à vos risques et périls. La lecture abusive des délires de miss angy pouvant causer des traumatismes irréversibles sur votre fragile métabolisme de non initié ! vous voilà prévenus, sur ce bon chemin de retour vers un monde concret ou bienvenu dans mon entre ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
P.S. : j'ai jamais fait un truc aussi long, faut dire que j'avais vraiment des idées derrière la tête, je vous laisse devinez le couple !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Pâques, ou comment réaliser le vœu du survivant  
  
Harry s'étira, bailla, se gratta les cheveux, chercha ses lunettes qui étaient sensés se trouver sur la table de chevet à coté de son lit avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans son lit !  
  
Un sourire niais s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait amoureusement la forme qui était étalé au près de lui. Ils avaient un peu bus hier soir, quelques bouteilles de whisky pur feu et une ou deux bierreaubeurres légèrement modifiés, mais si peu. Il prit une teinte pivoine quand il se rappela la petite folie qu'il avait fait avec son amour. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin dans leur relation. Ils s'étaient fait de gros câlins, avaient débattus sur milles sujets, s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'étaient endormis comme des souches. Il regarda encore une fois son ange qui dormait si paisiblement. Il caressa la texture douce de son corps et imagina tout ce qu'il pourrait en faire s'il n'avait pas été si coincé du manche à balai.  
  
Il soupira, puis retira délicatement ses lunettes du jolie petit nez rose de son compagnon. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement comment elles étaient arrivées là, mais peu importe. La priorité pour le moment était de prendre une bonne douche car il ne se sentait pas très frais et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour son amour. Il le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, heureusement qu'il faisait un poids plume. Il marcha le plus droit possible en direction de la salle de bain. Il déposa son précieux fardeau dans la douche enleva son t-shirt et son caleçon qu'il mis à la panière de linge sale.  
  
« Tu as vraiment trop bu, mon lapin, constata-t-il en regardant l'état de la soyeuse chevelure de son ange. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'était plus si soyeuse que sa, mais plutôt collante de bière et de sucre. Un bon shampooing s'impose. »  
  
Il prit une bouteille et versa une bonne dose de liquide lavant sur sa main droite, puis remarqua que son amant s'était enfin réveiller et le fixait de ses yeux bleues impassibles. Ils n'exprimaient rien, comme la plus part du temps. Il appliquât sur sa tête le produit et entreprit de lui masser le cuir chevelu. Une bonne épaisseur de mousse fit son apparition au bout de ses doigts, il en prit une montagne et se lava lui même les cheveux. Après avoir répété les même mouvement pour le gel douche, il les rinça tout les deux alors que son amour le fixait toujours de ses grands et beaux yeux bleues foncés.  
  
Il les enveloppa tout deux dans une grande serviette moelleuse qui les sécha rapidement. Il le recoiffa, bien qu'il aimât voir son amour les cheveux ébouriffé après une bonne douche. Il l'allongea sur le lit, le borda avec les couvertures. Enfin il s'habilla, mit son uniforme, se rapprocha doucement de son amour, s'assit doucement à coté de lui et lui caressa amoureusement la tête. Sa raison de vivre le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux bleus semblant demander pourquoi.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. On se retrouve ce soir.  
  
Il lui souffla un baiser de sa main et ferma la porte à regret. Sur le lit, le gros lapin en peluche rose aux yeux bleus restait toujours immobile alors que dans son crane de peluche une petite voix s'écria « yes, il est enfin parti, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant ce gamin ».  
  
Dans le couloir, Harry se retenait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, son lapinou représentait sa raison de vivre. Son rêve le plus cher aurait été de voir son lapin bouger, lui parler, avoir des sentiments envers lui. Mais c'était impossible.  
  
Il arriva à contenir les flots de son malheur et se dirigea vers la table des prestigieux griffondors. Il s'assit à coté de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Hermione, la plus perspicace du groupe remarqua bien que son ami avait un air triste sur le visage.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry, demanda-t-elle. C'est encore lapinou ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?  
  
- Il n'arrête pas de me fixer de ses grands yeux suppliants, c'est dur de résister, mais je ne dois pas céder à ses caprices.  
  
- Oui, je sais que c'est dur mais tu te débrouille très bien, moi Teddy ne me pose aucun problème, c'est un ours adorable. J'ai réussi à le mater. Au début c'est fou ce qu'il était agressif, mais le fouet et les menottes l'ont convaincu de ne pas résister à mon charme.  
  
- Hermione tu es merveilleuse, répliqua Ron, de la bave aux coins des lèvres. Tu pourrais pas me filer un coup de main pour Roxy, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de me mordre les mollets et avec ses canines en laine super pointues je n'ose pas m'approcher de lui de peur d'attraper une de ses maladies étranges.  
  
- Bien sur que je t'aiderai Rony.  
  
A la table des Serpentard, la conversation était un peu plus sérieuse.  
  
- Ohhhhhh, drakyyyy « cris pansynien », tu ne respecte pas le règlement, on a pas le droit de les emmener à la grande salle et en cours !  
  
- Lache moi Pansy, et cesses de me donner ce surnom, il ne mérite pas de franchir tes lèvres impurs ! Il n'y a que Voldy qui a le droit de m'appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas mon serpinouchet d'amour ?  
  
Ledit serpinouchet d'amour était un serpent vert, aux yeux argentés et qui tirait une magnifique petite langue fourchue toute rose. 100% cachemire et garanti 5 ans. Merveilleux cadeau de Lucius pour les 16 ans de son fils et sa promotion de mangemort. C'était une tradition dans la famille. Lucius gardait jalousement son petit diable en peluche dans son coffre fort depuis des années. Il l'avait nommé diablo. Mais revenons à l'histoire :  
  
Pansy regarda d'un œil noir la petite créature que tenait son draki chou dans les bras et se promis de tout faire se débarrasser de son concurrent.  
  
« Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule personne dans la vie de Drago et sa sera moi, à nous deux serpent de pacotille » sur ce elle avala ses œufs et son bacon lançant de temps en temps un éclair au petit serpent. Elle soupira et se demanda comment aller Dragoline, sa dragonne blonde aux yeux bleu lagon.  
  
L'apparition du Directeur fit taire toutes les conversations. Certains levèrent des sourcils perplexe, d'autres sourires le directeur portait une grande robe verte prairie avec de grandes cloches qui émettaient de temps à autres leur sons plus ou moins graves ou aigus.  
  
- Chers élèves, je pense que vous n'avez pas oublier quel jour nous sommes ?  
  
Pourtant s'il on regardait bien, on pouvait dire que la majorité ne savait pas où voulait en venir le directeur, le peu de personne qui s'en souvenait regardèrent avec intérêt leur directeur et attendirent la suite.  
  
- Et oui, reprit joyeusement Dumbeldor, c'est aujourd'hui le lundi de Pâques ! A Poudlard, toute évènement est bon pour faire la fête et se gaver de sucreries, c'est pour que j'aime tant être directeur de cet endroit merveilleux. En conséquence, les cours de la journées sont supprimés !  
  
Une explosion de joie retentit dans la grande salle jusqu'à en faire frémir les voûtes. Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir chaudement leur directeur.  
  
- En plus de cela, reprit-il quand les applaudissement se turent, une grande chasse aux œufs à été organisé pour vous dans Pré au lard pour les élèves de cinquième années et plus. Les autres nous ne vous avons pas oublier, plusieurs surprises vous attendant dans tout le parc. A la fin de la journée, nous pèserons la récolte de chacun et celui qui en aura ramassé le plus gagnera un abonnement d'un an de produits gratuits à Honeyduck. Mal de ventre à répétition garanti ! Nous vous donnons donc une chambre réservée à l'infirmerie pour la durée de votre abonnement.  
  
Cette fois ce fut une ovation qui fut faite. Les murs, s'ils n'avaient pas étaient magiques, se seraient écroulés sur place. Ron sautait littéralement de joie sur son banc, manquant de se croûter contre le rebord de la table et d'être défiguré à vie, quoique que vu son état, sa n'aurait pas changer grand chose. « hué des fans de ronichou ! » Chut ici, c'est moi la narratrice.  
  
Après plus de 10 minutes de cris de joie, de bataille de nourriture et d'ouverture des paris sur qui gagnerait le prestigieux prix. Harry lui, pensait toujours à son lapinou. Il soupira une fois de plus.  
  
- Oh, aller Harry, sois un peu plus enthousiaste, tiens prends un gâteau à prophétie, dit Hermione en lui tendant la panière de gâteau.  
  
Il fit un sourire forcé à son amie et en pris un à contre cœur. Il lu le petit message, puis un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rosées. Il se rejoignit Ron sur le banc et entama une chorégraphie super déhanchée. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, surtout quand il la prit par la main et lui fit faire des pirouettes en l'air. Une détonation suivi de gerbes d'étincelle calma un peu l'humeur ambiante, mais ce fut surtout ça qui fit taire les derniers fêtards :  
  
- C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL !!!  
  
Tout le monde arrêta instinctivement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pour Drago, caresser et complimenter son petit voldy d'amour, pour Pansy, de lorgner ce dernier, pour Ron de s'empiffrer, pour Harry, de se déhancher et d'envoyer Hermione en l'air. Si bien qu'il en oublia de la réceptionner et que la pauvre jeune fille s'étala sur le carrelage dans un craquement sinistre. Mais personne n'y fit attention car tous les regards étaient fixés vers les portes de la grande salle qui s'étaient ouvertes sur deux étranges personnages. C'est l'un d'eux qui avait crié.  
  
- Ah, j'ai failli oublié un détail, s'exclama, la voix innocente de Dumbeldor, vos directeurs de maison de Griffondor et Serpentard ont très sportivement proposé leur aide pour vous surveillez pendant la sortie et veiller à son bon déroulement.  
  
Tout ce que l'on entendit à ce moment là fut les centaines de mâchoires qui s'écrasèrent contre les tables et les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. En effet, ce qu'ils avaient pris pour d'étranges créatures se révéler être le Professeur McGonagall en déguisement de poule blanche avec un ruban bleu autour du cou, elle tenait sous le bras un grand panier en osier.  
  
Mais le plus improbable, le plus inimaginable dans l'histoire de Poudlard, même que si Miss Hermione Granger n'était pas en charpie à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait clamé haut et fort que l'ancienne version de L'histoire de Poudlard n'était plus à jour, fut de voir Le Professeur de Potion le plus détesté, le plus haït, le plus exécré du monde sorcier en tenu de lapin rose à grande oreille avec des petites moustaches blanches et un petit museau clair. Pour le moment il avait l'air très en colère et lançait des éclairs de ses yeux ( qui étaient devenus bleus soisditenpassant) pour décourager quiconque de faire un commentaire sous peine d'enlever un trillion de point !  
  
Un grand silence régnait, les élèves regardaient incrédules leur professeur, alors que ceux-ci s'avançaient vers l'estrade où les autres enseignants prenaient leur petit déjeunait. Dans les 10 seconde que durèrent la scène, personne n'avait vu le regard d'un certain survivant s'enflammer et contempler les nouveaux venus d'un air extasié, enfin sur un des nouveaux venus. Il ne pouvait pas y croire c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce devait être un rêve, mais il comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.  
  
Les pensées du professeur Rogue devenu le lapin de ses dames à ce même moment étaient dans ce genre là( excuser l'auteur de ne pouvoir pas vous donner de plus ample information car elle ne pratique pas l'occlumencie !) « Mais comment diable j'ai pu accepté de faire cela. La honte de ma vie, même Voldy n'est pas aussi cruel : la danse des canard pour son anniversaire c'était vraiment rien comparé a SA. Et ces maudits gamins, si jamais ils faisait une seule remarque, je sens que je vais donner ma démission. Ma carrière est foutue. Autant que j'aille dans le château en Albanie et que je demande une mort rapide à Voldy ou à Lucius, sa lui ferait tellement plaisir. Il en rêve depuis des années car j'ai toujours était le chouchou du maître, c'est moi qui lui faisait prendre son p... »  
  
Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas le cri Potterien qui déchira l'air :  
  
« LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOUUUU, DANS MES BRAS ! »  
  
Ce qui le sortit complètement de ses sombres idées fut d'être projeté au sol violemment. Il voulu se relever, mais à son grand malheur son costume n'était pas très pratique et qu'un de ses étudiants s'accrochait à lui comme un désespéré l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il utilisa le dernier recours de sauvetage et puis au point où il en était :  
  
« AUUUUU SSEECCCCCOURRRSSSS kof kof kof, j'étouffeeeee...... »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall réagit enfin et entreprit de sortir de son collègue la sangsue qui s'y était accroché, avant de découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il était pendu à la fausse fourrure du costume du professeur Rogue comme si les foudres du monde allaient s'abattre sur lui si jamais il lâcher prise.  
  
Par Merlin, mais qu'était-il arrivé à ce pauvre garçon. Un autre cri de son collègue la secoua, elle prit sa baguette, se débarrassa de son panier encombrant et immobilisa son élève. Elle tendit une main secourable à l'homme lapin qui était étendu par terre et soufflait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ce n'était plus de leur age toutes ses gamineries. Les élèves leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et il fallait que Dumbeldor en rajoute.  
  
-Mais enfin Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Harry regarda un moment la poule qui était devant lui se demandant si les effets de l'alcool n'étaient pas retardataire sur lui ou alors c'était encore une invention de sa tête, mais oui c'était sa, vu qu'il était dans un rêve « logique ! hé hé ».  
  
- Bonjour cocotte, dit-moi tu n'aurais pas un peu abuser sur la potion poussoss toi ? Car j'ai jamais vu une poule aussi grosse, déclara-t-il en se retenant de rire. Son rêve était franchement bizarre.  
  
La s'en était trop à la fois pour le professeur Mcgonagall qui fulminait, mais aussi pour les élèves qui explosèrent de rire, la plupart roulèrent sous la table et tapaient leur point sur le carrelage pour arrêter leur fou rire. Le professeur Rogue, qui s'était enfin relevé et allait passer sa colère sur le jeune Potter fut devancé par sa collègue :  
  
- Pooottttttterrrrr, mais qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête !?! 200 points en moins pour griffondor et que cela ne se reproduise plus !  
  
- Et patati et patata, pfff faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ton délire cocotte, tu n'es pas Rogue.  
  
Ce dernier se retint de sauter sur son élève et de l'écorcher vif. - On peut savoir ce que vous avez contre votre professeur de potion monsieur Potter, s'exclama-t-il gardant avec grande difficulté son self- control. Il aurait vraiment du suivre son horoscope et rester au lit ce matin.  
  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la journée ne faisait que commencer.  
  
Bon voilà la première partie !  
  
Je veux plein de reviews, mais quand le cauchemar de Rogue va-t-il cesser ? Harry se rendra-t-il compte qu'il ne vit pas un rêve ? Combien de points encore seront retiré a griffondor ? Qui gagnera le grand prix ? 


	3. les défis d'angy

Coucou tout le monde, oui je sais je me fais rare en ce moment pour la parution de mes chapitres…Disons que je ne suis pas une écrivaine régulière. Mais j'ai très envi de m'y remettre un peu plus sérieusement. Aujourd'hui, je suis la pour ressortir plein d'idée de fics que j'ai eu mais que je ne pourrais jamais écrire vu mon niveau de parution. Je me suis dis que se serait dommage de les laisser traîner dans mon cahier donc je vous mets au défi de les écrire à ma place car ces projets me tiennent à cœur ! Je mets des titre mais à vous de voir si vous voulez en changer !

Note : je remets mes défis dans ma section délire car la dernière fois l'admin me l'a supprimé et j'ai été interdite de mise à jour pendant un certain temps !

Défis n°1 : Thalasso thérapie ( slash HP/DM)

Dans un univers où Voldemort n'existe pas( en tant que mage noir), Drago Malfoy, milliardaire, vient à sa séance hebdomadaire de soin du corps dans un institut de Beauté ( à vous de trouver le nom). Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas son masseur habituel qui s'occupe de lui, mais Harry Potter, nouveau venu dans l'institut ( ils ne se connaissaient pas avant). Drago est attiré par cet Apollon aux doigts de fée. Il fera tout pour savoir si cela est réciproque. Il ira même jusqu'à racheter l'institut et faire du entre dedans à ce cher Harry qui lui ne comprend pas grand chose ! mdr Ils finiront ensembleà vous de vous de choisir comment !

Rating : PG-13 à R

Défis n°2 : Fausse route ( ou Faux semblant) Fic très dark

Drago à toujours était fasciné par la magie noire et le lord Sombre. Lors de sa cinquième année, alors que Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir, il entre à son service en recevant la marque. Il fera tout pour que le lord s'intéresse à lui. Mais rien n'est gagné, le mage noir a beaucoup de fidèles à son service. Il mettra en pratique sa ruse et son ambition sans mesure, il ira même jusqu'à capturer Potter et le ramener à son maître. Il dénoncera son parrain Severus Rogue en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Après tous ses sacrifices, Drago deviendra enfin le mangemort le plus proche de Tom. Ils noueront une liaison qui détruira Drago de l'intérieur car il se rendra compte que le lord de sert de lui comme un pion et non comme un allié. Les remords lui hantent l'esprit. Il essaiera de se suicider en lançant un sort très puissant sur le lord afin de les tuer tout les deux. Je veux une fin très Dark !

Rating : R

Vous pouvez changer quelques trucs, ce ne sont que des idées !

Défis n° 3 : Orphelin ( slash Harry/Drago)

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson de Willy Denzey du même titre, sa peut vous aider !

Voldemort n'a pas été vaincu ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Il n'a pas lancé le sortilège de la mort au jeune Harry, il l'a tout simplement enlevé pour l'emmener dans son manoir. ( Là vous choisissez si il devient son esclave ou sa chose, ou s'il le prend pour son fils, son héritier, sa peut changer le cours de l'histoire !)

Le jeune Drago Malfoy de 6 ans se promène dans les couloirs du manoir du lord sombre en attendant que son père est fini sa réunion avec celui-ci. Il trouve par hasard…

-Si Harry est l'esclave de Voldemort : un pauvre petit garçon de son age, maigre, en haillon qui mange avec avidité un morceau de pain qu'il a volé au cuisine, Drago est fasciné par son regard vert éblouissant. Il lui pose des question sur sa vie, puis promet au jeune Harry de le protéger toute sa vie « je serais ton preux chevalier ». Sur ce, arrive Lucius et il repart laissant le petit garçon derrière lui.

Dix ans plus tard. Drago passe l'été au manoir du lord pour préparer son apprentissage de futur mangemort. Le pacte est oublié depuis longtemps. Harry a grandi, il est le sous-fifre du lord, il le suit comme son ombre. Drago est intrigué par le jeune homme. Son père lui fait une joie de lui raconter l'histoire du jeune esclave. Durant la nuit, il fait un rêve étrange « un flash back » revivant la scène d'il y a dix ans. Il va tout faire pour se lier d'amitié avec Harry. Le lord voyant le comportement de Drago, décide de lui offrir son esclave pour qu'il puisse s'amuser. De cette relation, Harry sortira plus fort, il apprendra sa vraie histoire et avec l'aide de Drago, se vengera de tout ce qu'il a subit. Imaginez la fin à votre guise !

- Si Harry est l'héritier du Lord : ..un jeune garçon de son âge paré dans une robe de sorcier noir très élégante. Celui-ci se monte hautain avec Drago( il a toujours le même caractère orgueilleux et bien trempé) qui lui répond pareillement. Ils se détesteront.

Dix ans plus tard : Drago rentre de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, il va directement au manoir du lord sombre pour achever sa formation de futur mangemort. Ils se détestent toujours autant. Le lord voyant cela, décida de les rapprocher malgré eux ( missions communes, chambres proches...etc). Mais tout cela les irrite au lieu de les rapprocher. Lucius Malfoy, lui projette un plan pour éliminer le jeune homme afin que se soit son fils qui devienne l'héritier du lord Sombre. Il raconte à son fils la vraie histoire de Harry. Celui-ci va s'en servir pour détruire la belle assurance de sa némésis. Il découvrira une nouvelle facette de ce prétentieux jeune homme, ce qui va le faire changer d'avis sur son compte. Il fera tout pour protéger Harry contre son grès du plan diabolique de son père. Imaginer la fin comme vous voulez !

Rating : PG-13 à R pour les cotés sombres, ou les relations entre tom/harry ou harry/drago !

J'aime particulièrement ce deux histoires, si quelqu'un ou plusieurs d'entre vous relevaient le défis je serais aux anges !

Défis n°4 : Carpe Diem : One-shot

Et si demain ne venait jamais plus( pour une raison à trouver) et qu'il ne restait qu'aujourd'hui pour profiter pleinement la vie sans penser aux conséquences ? C'est ce que vont vivre les persos de HP.

Couples : HP/DM SS/Tonks HG/RW etc..

Rating : entre PG-13 et R

Voilà, petite one-shot pour se détendre ! mdr

Défis n°5 : Mourir de…

Drago ( ou un autre perso si vous y tenez) va expérimenté toutes les façons de mourir, de la plus naturelle à la plus dingue que l'auteur aura par la tête ! hé hé ! fic sadique

Je vous donne des exemples( peur, plaisir, vieillesse, torture...etc.)

Chapitres assez courts, chacun développera une des façons de mourir que vous aurez choisi, soit le perso est immortel donc revient à la vie à chaque fois, soit les petites histoires sont différentes et sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres. Je veux de l'humour et de la créativité pour ce défis !

Rating : cela peut changer à chaque chapitre

Voilà je vous aie sorti toutes mes idées tordues qui prenaient la poussière dans un coin ! Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous voulez relever le défis d'un ou de plusieurs de mes défis !

Angelinadelacour vous salue !


End file.
